Stuck In The Middle With You
by dshell99
Summary: Thanks to a prank by Eddy, Kevin and Edd are stuck in the janitor's closet. But Edd's got a plan and Kevin's more than willing to help him out. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot.


Kevin was _furious_. Edd leaned on the door he had just closed and tried to catch his breath.

"What the fuck was _that_ , Double Dork?!," Kevin said as he stalked over to the smaller teen leaning on the door to freedom.

"I have _no_ idea, Kevin. _Honest!,"_ Edd replied as he held up the Boy Scout salute. "If it makes you feel better, I'll have May and Lee deal with my _friends,_ once I figure out a way for us to get out of here in one piece."

Kevin blinked at him.

"You'd sic the _Kankers_ on them?!"

"Just May and Lee. I _cannot_ deal with Marie," he said with a shudder as he checked to make sure that the janitor's closet locked from _both_ sides.

 _It did_

Kevin snickered.

"Can't believe you'd sell them out to those two harpies, though."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Edd said as he checked his phone, rolling his eyes at Eddy's texts of _victory_ that his prank went as planned.

Then he grinned. And Kevin was suddenly _very scared_. He _loved_ Edd's grin. Especially the one he got when an idea formed in his head. So now he's stuck in a janitor's closet with his _secret crush,_ who is _grinning_. But Edd's ideas were usually slam dunks when executed properly. That rarely happened because Ed and Eddy would fuck it up. But he's _Kevin Barr,_ captain of the football team and the coolest guy in school. If _anyone_ can help Edd's idea come to fruition, it's _him._

"Can I help?," he asked, near desperate to get them out of the situation they were in and show Edd he could be more than his good acquaintance he tutored for their AP Chemistry class. He'd show Double D chemistry. He'd show him so hard.

"Do you have your phone?," Edd asked, his own desperation flickering in his big blue eyes.

They ran out of the library so fast when the starting defensive line ran _in_ shouting about how they were going to get Kevin and Edd for putting itching powder in all of the jock straps, that Edd didn't remember seeing Kevin grab anything but his hand. Eddy only pulled the prank to get Edd to ask Kevin to rescue him from his brutish teammates as _no one_ messed with Double D as long as Kevin was around. And for some reason, Eddy found it hilarious.

Kevin playing body guard had started about a year ago when they were sophomores. At first Edd didn't know what to think about it, as he wasn't tutoring Kevin then and they only exchanged shallow pleasantries at best. He was glad Kevin was maturing and not engaging in his usual teasing and bullying antics anymore, but Kevin's care for him was bit unnerving then. But when he _came out_ the next summer, having Kevin's help and support was a boon for the smol Ed.

In that time, Edd's developed a bit of a crush and it was seeming more and more like Eddy was pushing for him to ask Kevin out or out his crush on the redheaded jock. No matter what, Double D has grown weary of Eddy's meddling in his friendship with Kevin, however shallow it is and he's going to make sure it ends _today._

As long as Kevin has his cell phone, too, of course.

"Yeah," Kevin said as he pulled the device out of his back pocket.

Edd sighed with relief, and said, "Text Nazz. Tell her she needs to text Sarah and tell her that _Ed is in big trouble at school."_

"That's it?," Kevin said confusedly.

 _"That's it,"_ Edd grinned.

Seeing Edd's confident grin, Kevin sent the text while Edd sent a few of his own. Then Edd leaned his head on the door, closed his eyes and said, "And now we wait."

"Maybe I should watch the door, Kevin said as he stood up from the overturned bucket he was sitting on and walked towards Edd.

Edd just cracked a blue eye and then shrugged before closing his eye again and patting the space next to him.

"In the obscene off chance that this _doesn't_ work, we go down _together,"_ Edd said firmly.

Kevin looked at him with admiration and said, "You got it, Double Dweeb," as he slung an arm over his shoulder.

Then Edd's phone buzzed. The look on his face as he texted whoever texted him back had Kevin mad at whoever made him mad.

"What's up?," he asked firmly.

"Looks like we'll be trapped here for a while…"

"Oh?"

Kevin didn't know whether or not to be happy or pissed. Stuck in the janitor's closet because of Eddy was _not_ his idea of a good time with Double D. But _he was stuck in a closet with Double D! Score!_

 _Maybe….._

"Jonny was supposed to call his uncle who heads up the district's janitorial staff. And apparently, the man is stuck trying to get a hazmat team out to the Jr High because some experiment went bad."

"So the ghosts of Ed's past still haunt the place," Kevin mused with a smirk as he rubbed his chin.

Edd snickered, as he leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"I suppose."

Kevin leaned his head against the door and a moment or two later, he looked down at Edd, who was sound asleep, so he closed his eyes for a bit himself.

* * *

 _Forever and a day later,_ Jonny was knocking on the door.

"Kev? Double D? Y'all in there?"

Both boys sat up and stretched, gathered up their phones and Edd unlocked the door.

"Y'all look like hell," Jonny said as he looked them over.

"Well, we just spent God knows how long in the _janitor's_ closet," Kevin snipped, "So yeah."

"Three hours," Edd said as he looked at his phone.

 _"Geeze,"_ Kevin groaned as he stretched some more.

Edd nodded before he turned to Jonny and asked, "Where's your uncle, Jonny?"

"Still at the Jr High. It's a mess over there. I just walked over here myself."

"Thanks," Kevin said.

"Yes, thank you," Edd added.

"No prob. You guys need to check Facebook. Ed and Eddy are in _soooooo_ much trouble!," the short, bald headed boy said as he skipped away. "Later, dudes."

"Later," Kevin said noncommittally as he looked at Edd's phone over his shoulder.

After a couple of scrolls, they reached Sarah's Facebook status.

 **Sarah Hill** : If anyone needs **Ed 'Big Ed' Hill** or **Eddy Sampson** , they will be working in the laundry room of the **Peach Creek School District**. Right after they do mine.

"Excellent," Edd grinned again as he _liked_ her status with the "HAHA" emoticon.

"I'll say. Wonder how she managed to pull it off," Kevin mused as he took Edd's hand and started to walk them back to the library.

"Well, I know that they both _hate_ to do their own laundry, so I'm sure she suggested it as a punishment to Mrs Hill. Sarah's been trying to get Mike Thompson's attention, so I'm sure she's going to do _everything_ in her power to make sure Ed doesn't bother you guys anymore."

Kevin gave grin of his own as he thought about a way to pay the cul-de-sac's spitfire for her _help_. Mike was their best linebacker. If she wanted a date with the guy, Kevin was going to make it happen

"What's on your mind, Kev?," Edd asked curiously.

 _He called him, 'Kev.'_

"I'm gonna make sure Mike knows is all," he said.

Then he looked down and saw that their hands were clasped together. But Edd just grinned again.

"We've already slept together, Kevin. The least you could do is hold my hand and walk me home," he said with a sly smirk.

"How about I buy you dinner first?"

"That sounds like a date, Kevin," Edd said shyly.

"That's because it is. You free tonight?"

"I can be," Edd grinned again.

"I'll be at your place in an hour, then. Wear something _cute._ But first, let me walk you home."

And he did.


End file.
